Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting and receiving a message.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, after the introduction of mobile electronic devices, there has been a rapid upward trend in the volume of messaging traffic transmitted/received between mobile electronic devices. Particularly, the mobile electronic device may execute chatting programs and transmit/receive chatting messages to/from another electronic device. The mobile electronic device may form communication connections with one another electronic device through, for example, an “IMS” or an “Instant Messaging Services” core. The mobile electronic device may form a data session based on a Session Initiation Protocol (“SIP”) and transmit/receive a message through the formed data session. An IM or “Instant Messaging” server may transmit/relay a message received from the mobile electronic device to another electronic device.